Fade Away
by Pricat
Summary: What would've happened if Dragon hadn't saved them after they were thrown over Fairytale Falls? This was inspired by the 4D ride at Universal in Orlando.
1. That fateful Night

Fade Away 

**Chapter One.**

**Fiona tensed up as she took care of Thelonious on that raft. Farquad was ghostly and in an evil mood for revenge. She then saw Shrek and Donkey land on the raft. "Are you okay?" Shrek asked her. "I think so." She told him but suddenly they hit a rock and went over the falls. They along with Thelonious and Donkey held onto a branch but it suddenly broke.**

**They then started to plummet to the ground. Donkey then whistled but nothing happened. "I love you!" Shrek yelled over the roar of the waterfall. "I love you too!" Fiona yelled back. They closed their eyes. Thelonious and him watched as their friends hit the rocks. "No!" Donkey yelled as he and Thelonious hit the ground. But he ran over to them. They were still breathing but were seriously hurt.**

**Thelonious then grabbed Fiona gently. She was in serious pain. He also lifted up Shrek as well. He was still out cold. But he then saw Dragon land beside them. She saw the look in her husband's eyes. "What's wrong?" she growled in Dragonese. "It was too late to save them." He said softly. There were tears in his eyes. They got on her back and took off into the sky. They arrived at the swamp later on. Thelonious then carried them gently inside to the house. He placed Fiona in the alligator chair but put Shrek in the bed. He watched as Dragon flew off. But Donkey ran off upset with himself. **

**Farquad was watching this from the spirit world and laughed. He knew that nothing would stop him from taking his prize… **


	2. Feelings

Fade Away 

**Chapter Two**

**Puss was at the Poison Apple Pub. He was sucking down another bottle of milk when Donkey came in. There was an expression of anguish on his face as he sat near his buddy. "What's up amigo? You seem down for some reason." He said in his Spanish accent. "The boss and Fiona got seriously hurt because of me." He said quietly. This confused him. "What do you mean?" he asked him confused. "Farquad threw us over a waterfall on this raft and we held onto a branch but it broke. As we fell, I called for my baby to save us… but it didn't work. They hit the rocks. They're seriously hurt but are still alive. It's all my fault!" he said through tears. Puss was worried. He'd never seen him act like this.**

"**It wasn't your fault buddy. Maybe things will turn out okay. We just have to hope that it'll be okay." He said softly to him. He then walked out of there with him to the Dragon's Keep. He hoped things would be okay. He watched as Donkey went inside and closed the door. He then went to the swamp. He went inside quietly. Fiona was still in the chair unconscious. It turned out that she'd fallen into a coma and every bone in her body was broken. Tears welled up in those green eyes of his at this. He then whispered things of hope into her ear. He then crept into the bedroom. The boss was in there but in worse agony than Fiona. There was lots of bruises and cuts over him but there was a nasty one over his head. He then heard moaning as he began to come around. Thelonius then saw this and was relieved but he didn't seem the same as before the incident. His eyes opened and fear shivered through him at this. "Who're you guys? W-Who am I?" he said worriedly. Puss gasped but cursed angrily in Spanish. "What's going on here?" he asked them quietly. Pain throbbed through his entire body. "Everything hurts." He moaned quietly under his breath. Puss was worried. **

"**He must've hit his head really hard on those rocks and now he… can't remember anything! We've got to help him." Puss thought as he went to get Donkey. He then found him sitting outside. "Hola amigo! The boss needs us!" he said urgently. "What're you talking about? We can't do anything!" Donkey said bitterly. "He lost his memory and can't remember anything or anyone. We've got to help him anyway we can! He came around a while ago." He said to him. Donkey then whirled around at this. "Let's go!" he said as they walked off…**

**Fiona had woken up but she wasn't in the world of the living. She was hanging around in the spirit world. She was very confused and dazed at the moment. She'd remembered the dream she'd just woken up from. Somebody was calling to her, saying that he loved her and there was water there too like a waterfall. Then before she woke up, she was falling and hit something. After that she'd woken up and found herself here where ever she was. She then looked at herself in a pool of silvery water. She was see through and pale. This filled her with fear. Farquad had seen this and was filled with glee. He knew she was confused and this clouded her mind. To him, this was his chance to get what he'd been denied that day in Duloc. He decided not to come near her yet but could entice her to him. He watched as she curled up in a protective ball. "Hello Fiona!" she heard something or someone say. She looked up but nobody was there. "Am I hearing things or going insane? It would make sense seeing I've came to this strange place." She thought as she got to her feet. **

**Suddenly she heard something in her head. "I object!" it said. The voice belonged to someone but couldn't tell who it belonged to. Suddenly a golden heart appeared on the nearest wall. What did it mean? She then saw a door appear and laughter come from behind it. She opened it and walked in but was surrounded by darkness…**


	3. Don't Cry

Fade Away 

**Chapter Three**

**She then saw somebody appear. She didn't know that it was Farquad. For Some reason she felt waves of hatred come from him but didn't know why. "Hello again. Do you even remember what happened that brought you here?" he told her coldly. "No, not really. Do you know?" she told him. He smiled at this. **

"**This is too perfect!" he thought as he looked at her ethereal form and blue eyes. Meanwhile in the swamp Puss and Donkey were trying to think something out about their amigo. "Let's try jogging his memory!" Donkey said excitedly. "I don't think it would work. It would only end up hurting him." He told him. He then walked into the bedroom where Shrek was. He was asleep. In his mind he could shear somebody calling to him and it was a female one. He then saw somebody but it was blurry. It was Fiona. "I miss you honey." She said as she touched him. Suddenly he felt it all fade as he woke up. He was very confused. Who was that voice talking to him in his dream? Puss walked over to him. He looked into his brown eyes. There was sadness in them. "I know you saw her. She misses you. I wonder if she is okay after what happened." He told him gently in his Spanish accent. "What do you mean by that? Do you know her?" Shrek said to him quietly. Puss smiled eagerly at this. "Yes I do. Her name is Fiona. She's your… wife! You've been married but because of what happened at the falls…" he explained. But he watched as his friend groaned in agony as his head hurt really bad. **

"**I'm sorry if your head hurt because of that." Puss told him gently. He nodded quietly. "It's… just I never knew I would find somebody and get married." He said quietly. "I know but you need to rest. You broke every bone in your body after that nasty fall." He told him quietly. Meanwhile in the spirit world, Fiona was trying to figure out who she was and how she came here. Suddenly another door opened and she entered it. She felt waves of warmth and hope in the room. There was somebody else there too. Fiona watched as the girl opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Hello me." She said quietly to her. This shocked Fiona greatly. "What did you mean by that?" Fiona asked her worriedly. "Don't be afraid Fiona. I'm the spirit of you when you were trapped within my mortal shell. You only escaped at night but we were both afraid he would find out about our curse… to be bound to ugliniess's device at night fall." She explained gently. "What do you mean by not letting him find out about our curse?" Fiona asked curiously. "The one who calls himself your True Love. We couldn't let him know that we were that at night. I am a part of you but when the curse was in effect, I dominated over both of us, but when he broke it with his kiss, you became free to be you and I was trapped within but ended here." She said. "Was Farquad the one who broke the curse?" Fiona asked her worriedly. "No he didn't. Don't you remember?" she told her calmly. She then saw a mirror and brought her over to it. Suddenly as they stood beside it, the glass cracked and a powerful blast of magic hit them. Everything then went black once more. Fiona was back beside the waterfall at the bottom. Her other self was with her. She knew that this had happened. She then saw Shrek lying there and tears welled in those blue eyes of hers. They ran to his side. Her other self watched as she held out one of her pudgy hands toward him. "No! I can't believe I… forgot all about you and our love. Farquad hurt us, didn't he? Now I'm stuck in this spiritual state forever and it's all my fault!" she said through tears. One of them hit him on the face.**

**Her other self then stroked her hair. "Yes he did hurt you but it wasn't your fault. In this world of spirits, your mind was confused and you couldn't think clearly about yourself or how you came here. I know of one thing that is stronger than death and it could help you get out of here back to your True Love." She said gently. "What is it?" Fiona asked strongly. **

"**It is Love, pure and true. It'll help you return to him. He needs you at the moment. His mind is more clouded than yours and needs your help." She said as she vanished from sight…**

**Fiona then fell asleep thinking of that, hoping that she could return… **


End file.
